Woiven Marie Holdston
Church of the Holy Light The Kingdom of Lordaeron * House of Holdston *Marchioness of Avonmore The Firesworn Order ---- |Row 5 title = House -Relatives |Row 5 info = House of Holdston Jaren Holdston (Father) Aubrey Barow (Mother) Marie Holdston (Aunt) ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light |Row 7 title = Education |Row 7 info = Apprenticed |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = Alive |image = WovShadowLight.png|caption = Woiven channeling Light and Shadow. |imagewidth = 300}} Lady Woiven Marie Holdston (born 25 February 9 L.C.) Was formerly a knight of the Alterac Silver Hand chapter that has become known as The Citrine Eagle and is the Marchioness of Avonmore. She is also a veteran of the Shattered Sun Offensive and Argent Crusade. =History Abridged= ---- Born to Jaren Holdston and Aubrey Barow in 9 L.C. Woiven grew up on her family's estate in Avonmore, just west of Southshore, where she lived the fairly normal life of an entitled only child. As a young girl, Woiven was very curious about the world around her and would often slip away to explore the forests or hide away with a good book. Fueling her curious nature, her parents spared no expense on her education and spent a small fortune on tutors from all over Azeroth. By the time she was 12, Woiven could hold her own in political and economical debates. Her family couldn't have been prouder and saw a bright future for their daughter. During a family visit to Southshore a growing side of Woiven's personalty would come to light. After arriving, a young stable boy was instructed to help Woiven from her horse. As he reached up to help her down, she slapped his hand away, claiming she could manage on her own. Of course, being only Thirteen and just under five foot tall, she could not. In her attempt to dismount, she slipped and came crashing down on the unsuspecting boy forcing him to fall in the mud with her landing on his chest. After the two were able to stand, a red faced Woiven slapped the mud covered boy claiming him to be a moronic peasant and a stupid child before storming off. Woiven's parent's were deeply embarrassed by the actions of their daughter. Later that evening, once again home in Avonmore, her parent's engaged in a heated exchange about Woiven's recent behavior and what to do about it. Her mother claimed her to just be high strung and she only needed to be grounded. Her father. disagreed completely citing that this was not the first occurrence of such behavior. They had spoiled their daughter and for that reason she had no clue what an honest day's work was. So Jaren decided on something completely different and completely against his wife's protests. The following morning Woiven was rushed through breakfast and whisked away to the docks in Southshore. It was here she learned of her fate. She was being sent to live and apprentice with her aunt in Theramore. Her aunt, Marie Holdston, was the blacksmith of Theramore. Woiven begged and pleaded her parents not to send her away but to no effect. She along with a modest amount of personal belongings boarded the vessel that would take her to her dreaded new life. The Journey Begins The trip across the Great Sea took months giving Woiven an experience she never expected to have had. An arrangement made by her father insured that Woiven would earn her passage on the vessel. She was put to work like any other deckhand but having no experience she was often given the most mundane of tasks, at least for a while. To start with, she was expected to scrub the decks,peel potatoes, clean fish, and clean the galley. To a little rich girl, this was the definition of torture and she hated her family for doing this to her. The crew continually looked down on her as a spoiled brat and would add to her torture by ruining her work. She had never experienced this. Back home people treated her with respect because of her family name but here, no one cared who she was, much less what her name was. Despite this, her attitude never changed and she continued to view the crew as lowly dirty peasants. Time would pass and she would eventually arrive in Theramore. Theramore She was greeted by Marie on the docks of Theramore who gave her a crushing embrace. Woiven had never met her aunt until now and was a bit surprised by the woman's appearance. The first thing she noticed was her aunt looked much like herself. The same hair and eye color, the same high cheek bones, and even their noses were similar. If not for the way she was dressed she would have been beautiful. She was dressed in stained trousers, a discolored linen shirt, both covered by a heavy leather apron , and on her feet she wore battered leather boots. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and was matted with sweat. Woiven thought her manner of dress to be appalling and grumbled as she was lead to Marie's home. Marie lead her through the streets of the port city with a slow relaxed pace, pointing out shops and places her niece may find of interest. Woiven was excited by all the new shops and though she would never admit it, she couldn’t wait to explore them on her own. Theramore was completely different from her home. It was a fort to start with but it was also a busy shipping port and bustling cultural hub. Forging Ahead Woiven was put to work in Marie's forge the day after her arrival. She was given work clothes that consisted of an outfit not to unlike her aunt's and she hated them. Her first weeks working were strenuous and at the end of each day she would collapse in her bed barley able to cover herself with a blanket before sleep overtook her. At first, she took no real interest in the work of a blacksmith until Marie had her help make a beautiful saber for a visiting noble. It was the end result of many hours of hard sweaty work and she had made it with her own hands, or at least she had helped. Her outlook had changed and once again her natural curiosity took over and like anything else, she wanted to learn everything about metal working. Marie was an excellent teacher and Woiven was becoming an exceptional apprentice. Soon she would be making armor and weapons on her own. She now enjoyed her work and the company of her aunt, who turned out to be a very funny and compassionate woman. She didn't even mind that her soft hands had become callused, her nails short and blunted, and her body lean and muscular. Being humbled by honest work and the sense of satisfaction that it gave her, Woiven finally noticed the people of Theramore. It didn't matter what their family name was or how rich they were, they all worked together to make Theramore the great city it was. Even Lady Proudmoore would help with the toils of her city. This only proved to further Woiven's humility as she had realized this is what true nobility was. A leader willing to roll her sleeves up and jump in where needed. It's at this point she became fully aware of the lesson her parent's were trying to teach her. She wrote a letter home one year after arriving in Theramore. True to her word, Marie introduced Woiven to Lady Jaina Proudmoore. It is an event she will remember for the rest of her life and at that point, Woiven had found a role model. A strong, independent,, compassionate, beautiful and highly intelligent woman as well as the leader of a nation. Jania would continue to influence the young woman and often suggest books that were "good reads" or "helpful.". It was a book that Jania had recommended that changed Woiven's view on the world. The book was a recount of the events of the rise of the Lich King and that with the recent lessons of leadership and nobility, changed Woiven's perspective. She viewed the tragic suffering as a calling to aid the people of Azeroth. Many times, she would discuss her thoughts and feelings with Marie. A Path Revealed Two years after her arrival in Theramore and during Nobel Gardens, Woiven was introduced to the next person that would change her life. Marie practically drug her over to robe clad man named Brother Karmen and thus begin the next chapter of Woiven's growth. Brother Karmen was a retired paladin and had taken an interest in Woiven's development into a leader. After their introduction, Brother Karmen offered to train Woiven in the ways of the Light, which Woiven gladly accepted. For the next five years, Woiven would endure the extreme tutelage of her mentor and learn the three virtues, the ways of paladins, and the art of war. She was a quick study and advanced in skill rapidly. Woiven stood at the alter in the church of Theramore humbly accepting her anointment. It was the happiest day of her life. Brother Karmen swelled with pride for his student, Marie had tears of joy as she cheered for her niece, and Jania clapped excitedly. Both Jaren and Aubrey stood behind their daughter, never could they be prouder of her and the families first paladin. Outland War looms over the world again and for a change Woiven is not deaf to the call. Giving a heartfelt good bye to her family and friends, Woiven joined the Second Alliance Expedition to Draenor. After going through The Dark Portal she was stationed at Honor Hold with the Sons of Lothar. Many of the veterans thought her to be too small to be of any real use, but every time she helped quell an orc skirmish, more and more of their doubts faded. She had become a trusted ally and compatriot, garnering respect from veterans and recruits alike. She had become well know for her quick wit, strategic mind, and her dirty jokes. Force Commander Trollbane, who had received many after action reports commending Woiven’s military aptitude and heroic deeds, promoted her to the rank of Sergeant and placed her in command of nine subordinates It was now that she would find her calling, not as a healer but as a protector. She would stand between the enemy and her comrades with her mace and bulwark, attacking with a ferocity that gave no respite and caused the most hardened warrior to rethink their motivations. Now it would be her to call the charge bringing her forces smashing though enemy lines. She made a name for herself as a defender, a warrior, and a leader. Her unit became renowned for their success and thanks to their unusual and daring tactics, were nicknamed The Undaunted. They were fearless in battle and at some points, would take the fight to the orcs attacking Thrallmar on repeated occasion with staggering results. WIP = Description = ---- Woiven’s posture and demeanor show a very confident woman and the smile that usually plays across her face shows her to be at ease in most situations. Her defined jaw, small nose and piercing blue eyes hint to a northern heritage while her long neck and the definition of her cheeks and lips leaned toward a Lordaeronian background. Her inflection sounds, to most, as a melding of both Alterac’s and Lordaeron’s accents. Woiven’s fiery hair is usually kept lose and falls just below her shoulders. It’s obvious to most that she takes pride in her appearance and takes great pains keeping her hair neat. The battlefield proves a different matter altogether and she dons several different ways to keep her locks under control or under a helmet. The fluidity that Woiven moves with implies not only agility but strength as well. Her body isn’t large by any imagination of the word but through much training and many hours spent in the forge her supple frame is strong. What she lacks in brute strength she makes up for with speed and deftness. ]] Her blacksmithing has left her arms far more defined and her hands rougher then most woman would probably like. Her nails are blunted, chipped, and seldom see the attention of a professional. Various scars litter her arms and body; a testament to her survival of many close calls on the battlefield. The largest of which is found on her left side. It’s a reminder of being run through by an enemy and left to heal naturally as a lesson. Woiven’s only tattoo is a small column of copper colored runes that trace down the back of her neck. = Personality = ---- To those that know her, most would say that Woiven was warm and friendly to almost everyone. She shows compassion and understanding for those around her, friend and foe alike. While not known for her charitable acts, Woiven feels it her duty to help those less fortunate or less able than herself. She takes the oath of her positions as a personal decree to aid those in need whether it be a simple meal or for her to stand in their defense. The endless conflicts of Azeroth and other places have led to Woiven becoming a skilled soldier and strategist and though she has no ambition of fighting an endless war, she has made a name for herself with her unique perspectives and abilities on the battlefield. She prides herself in her skill with various types of weapons and always strives for perfection in her fighting form as well as her intellectual pursuits. Woiven’s emotions are both her greatest strength and her greatest weakness. When in her favor, they ignite her passion, empower her abilities, and sharpen her focus and alertness. If she is overwhelmed with negative emotions they can send her off in an impulsive, instinctual, unrelenting, and sometimes, destructive rage. In social situations she, for the most part, is in control of her emotions but not always her tongue. Some would describe her moods as mercurial which in the past would have been true but Woiven is aware of this failing and with the help of friends like Lunsetaa she has made great strides in controlling her temper. WIP Balanced Philosophy Woiven has an unusual belief for being a paladin and a member of the Church of Holy Light. She believes that all things require balance. For things to exist their exact opposite must also exist. Anger and hate must give way to their counterpart’s peace and love and vice-a-versa. The oceans of Azeroth need both the push and pull of the moons to function to life’s benefit and day will always end in night and night end in day. Good must combat Evil and Evil must exist to ensure Good doesn’t become Evil. The truly unusual, unexpected, and most distressing for most is Woiven believes for the Light to exist so must the Shadow. To her they are different sides the very same coin. While the previous is usually accepted without a second thought it’s this belief that cause people to pause, especially those within Woiven’s own circles. If it were belief alone most could probably accept it but Woiven also practices what she believes. In this regard, she not only has a skilled command of the Light but she manages to wield its opposite and even use the two opposing magics simultaneously resulting in volatile and destructive attacks. Just like the conflict between the Light and the Void, Woiven has her own internal struggles. By employing (what many would deem as a) corrupting force, she often feels she has shamed and let down those that are/were closet to her, especially her friend and former mentor Zaria Blackmoore. At the same time she knows it is a means to an end and gladly uses it in the hope of finding a lasting peace once and for all. For this reason some of her affiliations and friends have chosen to distance themselves from her. Woiven keeps her personal strife from others and hides her emotions behind a smiling visage. Friends and Allies Kealdrae Sunsworn ]] Woiven has known the Blood Knight, Kealdrae Sunsworn since her time with Shattered Sun Offensive. The two have served together in various conflicts, the most notable being the Battle for the Sunwell and have grown fond of each other's company over the years. Their relationship is a closely guarded secret for both of them and on the occasions Kealdrae visits Avonmore she does so under the effects of a potion that hides her true identity. WIP Sorglosa Dewsorrow ]] Woiven has known Sorglosa as long as she has Kealdrae Sunsworn. In fact, she meet the two would be sisters at the same time, but it would be several years before the two crossed paths again. This time it would be during the Siege of Orgrimmar where Woiven, would notice the effects the past few years had on Sorglosa She was confident and showed infinite patience and understanding for those around her. She negotiated with other races, in their own tongue if she knew it, to settle disagreements and garnered the respect of not just the Horde, but the Alliance Military as well. Sorglosa and Woiven would spend many evenings discussing political strategies and the subtle manipulations they required. In the more recent years Sorglosa aided in the reclamation of Avonmore and its reconstruction. The two stay in touch even now during a war between both their factions. Category:Characters Category:Alteraci Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Hand Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Paladins Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Shattered Sun Offensive Category:Argent Crusade Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Order of the Silver Hand